


Black Sun

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Vampire Ferdinand von Aegir, Vampires, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: "Who do you think could be the vampire? Hubert? Edelgard? Bernadetta? Dorothea? Linhardt? Petra? Maybe even Caspar?!""What about Ferdinand?""There's no way a guy like THAT could be a vampire, don't be silly!"---Five years ago, a vampire appeared in Garreg Mach. Now, in the middle of war, it seems to have reappeared. Tasked with tracking down this vampire, Hubert keeps vigil, but many things seem to be after his sanity. For one thing, everyone seems to think he's the vampire.Other things include: Ferdinand's radiant smile in the sunlight. Edelgard's knowing eyes. His own pride.---"I do not know if I should find this offensive or not," Ferdinand crossed his arms defensively and pouted.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 35
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... look...I love the goth boyfriends
> 
> And there's something so vampiric about Ferdinand despite his personality and I love that for an Au. Sorry Hubie, I know you want to be a vampire, but you're a human. 
> 
> Sorry for the busted crest lore.

“Please, have a seat, Hubert,” Edelgard ordered as soon as Hubert entered her study. She didn’t take her eyes off the reports she was skimming through as Hubert crossed the room and took a seat across from her. He gave her a few moments to finish looking through her reports, it was wartime and such matters always took precedence. 

Finally, Edelgard set her papers down with a sigh and laced her fingers together into a bridge, peering gravely at Hubert over them. Instinctively, Hubert straightened. His lady reserved that look for matters that had her utterly at a loss. The fact that she’d called Hubert here meant that she needed his help with something very important. Rapidly, Hubert began mentally listing off all the possible things that could have warranted this situation. Was there an uprising? A traitor? An assassination? Or was it-

“Hubert,” Edelgard command snapped Hubert from his racing thoughts. 

Hubert hid his racing mind behind a face of impassive formality. “Yes, Lady Edelgard?” 

“There have been reports in our army of soldiers found knocked unconscious while on guard duty at nightfall.” As proof, Edelgard pushed one of the papers she’d put down to Hubert. 

Taking the papers, Hubert brushed through them while thinking aloud, “Do you think that there may be a traitor among us? Perhaps a spy, or a mole…” Hubert stopped his musing as he started to register some of the words on the papers. Suddenly, everything clicked. No wonder Edelgard was so distraught over this. This was a problem indeed. “I see. So it’s started happening again.” 

“Yes. And this time, it is our problem to deal with.”

\--- 

  
  


It happened 5 years ago. 

Like an infectious disease, panic had spread over Garreg Mach. 

At first, it wasn’t so terrible. The incident had occurred, and few believed it, but naturally, people still found it fun to gossip about in the dining hall. Then, it happened again, and people started talking about it on the training grounds, trying to casually mask their growing fear. When it happened a third time, this time with evidence, nobody bothered to hide their fear. Now, it was all people were talking about. In the Church, they prayed in terror and sent confessionals. During classes, they were tense; some skipped classes altogether, too afraid to leave their rooms. At the very least, everyone was sleeping with one eye open. 

Naturally, the professors couldn’t ignore this issue any longer. Hence, the general house assembly that they were all currently gathered for in Rhea’s audience chamber. 

Hubert, standing attentively by Edelgard's side, watched the Archbishop with careful eyes. She stood calmly before the group of anxious students, her expression impassive and controlled. The stained glass behind her allowed muted light to enshroud her in an ethereal halo, making her look as holy as Saint Seiros herself. When she raised her hand, a hush fell over the room as thick tension swelled.

She allowed the silence to hang for a moment before she began with authority and serenity, “Students, I thank you all for gathering here on such short notice. As I am sure you are aware, there have been rumors circulating for some time now about an unholy presence within Garreg Mach.” She paused and scanned the room with a piercing stare. The students held their breath. Rhea stood up straighter, her perfect posture somehow growing even more statuelike. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she announced pointedly, “I am here to confirm that the body that Manuela examined did possess bite marks.” 

All hell broke loose. 

Murmurs erupted as worried whispers and hushed gasps provided ever-growing white noise to the chaotic room. Anxiety prickled through the air, feeding off of itself and compounding by the second.

_ There were bite marks.  _

Rhea continued, silencing them in the process and halting the panic. “We do not know if this is the work of a vampire or some other manner of beast. But be at peace, students. The Knights of Seiros will stand guard by the student dorms each night from now. Our capable knights and teachers are doing the utmost in their investigations. We will keep you safe and uncover the source of this blight. Until then, I ask that all of you refrain from staying out too late and that you do not travel through the monastery alone. That is all. May the Goddess protect us.” 

Rhea turned to walk away, joining Seteth in the adjacent room. As soon as she was out of sight, a frenzy of panic broke out, unrestrained.

_ Vampire. _

The word vampire was tossed back and forth repeatedly as students looked warily at one another with an accusatory stare. There may be a vampire among them in this very room. That was the thing about vampires, they looked human. Or, that’s what some stories said. Some said they were dreadfully beautiful, their haunting charms luring their prey in. Others said they were absolutely normal until they showed their true horrifying demonic nature. The students began to disperse, friends flocking together like scared mice as they scurried out of the room, shoulders tense and sweat glistening on their foreheads. 

Beside Hubert, Edelgard sighed. Hubert shared the sentiment. An increase in guards was not what they needed right now, not when so much of their work required the cover of dark shadows. This couldn’t be worse timing. “Lady Edelgard,” Hubert leaned in over her shoulder and spoke in a hushed tone, “do you wish for me to eliminate this problem? I can call back some of our spies and have them look for the vam-” 

“No.” Edelgard replied curtly with the shake of her head, keeping her voice even and low, “We need our resources where they are. Let the Church deal with this matter. Our cards are in place, we can afford to lie low for a moment while this matter settles itself. We cannot risk exposing ourselves and losing the advantage of surprise and readiness. Do you understand?”

Hubert nodded, proud of the quick decision that his lady had come to. It was logical, the Church had more than enough resources to smoke out this vampire or beast. Still, Hubert did not feel content to leave it to them. What if the beast came after his lady? Or attacked one of their spies? No, Hubert needed to keep an eye on this development with his own eyes, even if he wouldn’t act. “I understand. I will not act for now.” Hubert half-lied. 

Stepping away from him, Edelgard left the conversation and drew up to her full height. While she was not a particularly tall girl, she had a way of magnifying her presence that drew all attention to her wordlessly. It was moments like this that made Hubert truly excited to see her become Emperor of Adrestia. He could imagine it clearly, his Lady embracing all of her natural leadership, dressed in Imperial regalia and leading their people to a better world with fearless drive. Hubert suppressed a smile, that dream would become a reality soon. She deserved it. 

“Black Eagles,” Edelgard called out, her voice raised marginally, “I know this incident must be worrying some of you.” She was right, of course. Hubert flashed a glance over to Bernadetta who was a few shades paler than usual and clutching her own wrist to stop herself from shaking. Dorothea was looking around the room fretfully, biting the inside of her lip subtly, but otherwise doing a good job at hiding her apprehension, but as a spymaster, Hubert was trained to read such signs. Petra, for the most part, didn’t look scared, opting for an expression of distressing contemplation instead, like a hunter trying to plan an abnormal hunt. On the other hand, Linhardt and Caspar looked like they’d just won the lottery, both of them simmering with their own unique brands of enthusiasm. 

“I for one am thankful,” Linhardt announced, his eyes dreamily shimmering, “I never thought we’d get a chance to study a vampire. They are so hard to come by since they are always killed so quickly whenever one is found. But they are so essential to the study of crestology since it is thought that their power may be derived from a similar source. Were you aware of that? While not all vampires have crests, their power is comparable to those of crests. Leading theorists think that vampirism may be a genetic mutation that branched off from the crests themselves and as a result can be passed down separate from the crest gene. Religious texts, however, say that vampirism is a curse entirely separate from crests, but those texts are not very old compared to texts on the original crests, which lead most to think its revisionist religious history and that vampires actually appeared many generations after the first crest bearers which supports the mutation theory and-” 

Edelgard stopped his rant, cutting him off, “Thanks for the seminar Linhardt, but we have greater danger on our hands here.”

“Come now,” Linhardt’s eyebrows drew together, “if the vampire wanted to kill someone, they would have done it already. They’ve already had three confirmed bites, but no deaths. I doubt we are in any real danger.” 

“Nah!” Caspar interrupted, throwing up a fist, “They probably just haven’t had the chance to suck the life out of someone. But I’ll get them before they do!” With a roar that was perfectly unfitting for being in a Church, Caspar declared, “I’ll pummel ‘em! I’ve always wanted to try my hand at vampire slaying. Look out, vampire, Caspar the Vampire Slayer is comin’ for ya!” 

Linhardt shook his head, “As long as you don’t kill them. I have things I wish to ask them.” 

“Fine.” Caspar grinned, “I’ll just catch them and then you can chat with them or whatever. And if they try and attack anyone, then I’ll knock their fangs out with my fists! Can’t bite anyone with no teeth!” 

“This is ridiculous.” Edelgard sighed in exasperation, “You two will not be hunting. Did you not hear the Archbishop? You are to stay in your rooms at night and let the Church handle this matter, is that understood?” 

Despite Edelgard’s tone of finality, Linhardt just yawned. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you. It seems I am too tired to focus.” With those words, he and Caspar exited and Edelgard sent them a tired glare. 

“Those two are very relaxed about this,” Dorothea chided with a frown as she watched them go, “I for one hope this issue resolves itself soon. I have a few men I am supposed to see for dinner this week in town, I suppose I will have to cancel. Can’t be out too late... though, I hate to be rude, it seems I have no choice.” 

“Yes, that would be being for the best,” Petra agreed, “You should not be leaving your quarters so late in these conditions. We must keep our vigilance so that we do not be becoming the prey of this creature.” 

“Well, I for one think!” Bernadetta squeaked, her eyes wide and her tremors obvious, “It’s best if I just don’t leave my room for a bit! I will NOT be prey to some blood-sucking beast!” With that, she ran out of the room with speed that she didn’t even display in battle. Rather impressive.

“Wait!” Edelgard called after her, “Bernadetta I wasn’t done speaking!” Ugh.” Turning to their professor, Edelgard deferred her power. “Professor, classes must go on. I will try and get her to come out of her room. In the meantime, will you start class? I believe Linhardt and Caspar will be in class unless they truly mean to face my ire. Neither of them is that foolish. I hope.” 

Wordlessly and with a dead expression, Byleth gave a terse nod and walked out. It was a silent command to follow and Dorothea and Petra obliged, following her out the door. Hubert admired how even in this situation, the Professor was able to keep impassively calm. For someone who was somehow raised outside of the Church’s influences, which Hubert still found endlessly suspicious, she was quite good at taking this new information about the existence of vampires in stride. At least, Hubert assumed their existence was news to her, as most information was. Vampires were very uncommon, their existences mostly spoken of in fables or in religious circles, and some thought them just religious myths. Byleth was highly adaptable, it was commendable. Hubert didn’t follow her, opting to stay behind with Edelgard. 

There was something bothering him. 

After they were gone, Edelgard turned her attention to him. Ever attentive to Hubert’s thoughts, she asked, “Is something wrong, Hubert?”

“Ferdinand did not attend the assembly. It is unlike him to be so discourteous as to ignore a direct summons from the Archbishop,” Hubert plainly explained. “I saw he was injured in the last battle, perhaps it was more serious than we thought.” Not that Hubert cared, but it was his job to keep tabs on their classmates and it was Edelgard’s responsibility to know how they were fairing. 

“Hm, I see.” Edelgard put a fist to her cheek in thought. “I do recall seeing him in the dining hall for breakfast briefly. He looked rather pale and ill. His recovery might be going poorly.” She took a moment to think before returning her gaze to Hubert, “While I go to Bernadetta’s room, can you check on Ferdinand?” 

Hubert wanted to complain. He didn’t want to visit Ferdinand, the annoying boisterous man always wore heavily on Hubert’s patience. But Edelgard had given an order and Hubert wasn’t going to challenge it. If he was lucky, Ferdinand would be subdued due to injury, quiet and tired. Hubert frowned. Picturing that wasn’t right. Even on his deathbed, Hubert could see Ferdinand in high spirits, blathering on about whatever he felt was most important at that moment. He didn’t seem capable of shutting up. 

Nevertheless, Hubert responded with a bow, “I will take my leave then. I will see you in class.” 

“Until then, Hubert.” Edelgard agreed as the two parted ways. As they separated, Edelgard dropped a paper into the palm of his hand. 

_ Ask Linhardt more about vampires. I am beginning to wonder if they have any connection to Those Who Slither in The Dark and their experiments on crests.  _

Reading the note, Hubert prepared a fire spell and burned it. Hubert had been wondering the same. With newfound importance, Hubert hurried his haste to Ferdinand’s room. The sooner he was done with this trifle errand, the sooner he could question Linhardt and begin his own research into the matter.

It didn’t take long to arrive at their chambers. With two sturdy knocks, Hubert stood outside Ferdinand’s bedchambers. Hubert was in luck, he heard some shuffling inside. Ferdinand was home. Hubert wouldn’t have to go looking for him.

_ THUNK  _

Hubert winced. Had Ferdinand fallen? What an oaf. But then again, if he were injured to the point that he couldn’t walk properly... To be safe, Hubert called out to him, “Ferdinand.” 

“Oh! Hubert?” Ferdinand responded through the door, confusion, and panic clear in his voice. “I’ll be there in just a moments time! Please wait a second. I am fine, do not worry!” Satisfied that Ferdinand hadn’t broken a bone or something, Hubert complied and waited. True to his word, in a few seconds, the door swung open. 

If it weren’t for years of training since childhood, Hubert’s jaw might have dropped. Instead, his eyes fractionally widened as he took in the sight of Ferdinand. 

“You look dreadful,” Hubert deadpanned as he gave Ferdinand a once over. The usually pompously immaculate man looked ragged. His sun-kissed skin was pale and sickly, devoid of any life. His hair was tousled, short wavy strands sticking out every which way. Not to mention, the dark bags under his eyes that stood out in direct contrast to his pale complexion. “You are ill, I take it?” Hubert guessed. 

Ferdinand leaned against the doorway and let out a shaky breath. “Yes,” even his voice sounded weak, “I have taken ill.” As though unable to hold himself up, Ferdinand put his whole back against the wall and slumped down. It was utterly bizarre to see Ferdinand like this and it was throwing Hubert off. He was usually brimming with vitality. Was Ferdinand dying? Seeing Hubert’s scrutinizing expression, Ferdinand tried to muster some of his usual energy, but fell flat in the attempt, “There is no need to worry about me. Some rest and I will be as good as new!” 

Hubert agreed, Ferdinand needed rest. “Do go to the infirmary if your condition worsens. Rest now. We have a battle coming up towards the end of this month and it would harm us if you were unable to participate.” It was factual. It would be a bother if his condition worsened. 

“Right, of course,” Ferdinand nodded. “I will rest to the best of my extent.” 

That was so Ferdinand. Part of Hubert was glad to see that at least Ferdinand was well enough to still talk his usual nonsense. Hubert gave a dark chuckle in response, “The point is to not expend effort so that your body can recover. But aside from that, I came here to deliver to you the information you missed.” 

“From class?” Ferdinand cocked his head to the side, his stray copper waves flopping in the motion. Hubert had the urge to tuck the strand behind his ear. Ferdinand’s hair was always so immaculate, it felt improper to see him so disheveled. 

“No, from the assembly,” Hubert explained. “As you are likely aware, being the gossip loving pest that you are, there has been much talk of vampires lately in regard to the guards that have been found unconscious the past few weeks. Manuela examined the one last night and found actual bite marks on them, unlike the other two who just had some blood loss. The Archbishop called an inter-house assembly to inform us of this and that the Church would be looking for the vampire or monster responsible for this. We are advised not to leave our rooms at night and to travel in groups at all times. That is all.” 

Were it possible, Ferdinand’s skin seemed to pale even more at Hubert’s words, his amber eyes widening in panic at the news. “V-vampire? The Church is looking for a vampire?!” Ferdinand scrambled, eyes darting left and right in alarm as though a vampire was about to jump out any second. 

His panic was a typical response, but Hubert couldn’t help but find his frazzled expression amusing. “Are you afraid of creatures in the dark, Ferdinand? They could be anywhere, could be any of us,” Hubert couldn’t help but tease in a dark tone. Seeing as Ferdinand jumped at that, Hubert thought it was worth it. “Hm, you do seem like the type that monsters would prey after. Especially as weak as you are now.” 

“I resent that!” Ferdinand retorted. 

“Resent it all you wish, it is merely a fact that ill as you are, you would make a lovely target.” Hubert mused. Surprisingly, this didn’t seem to bother Ferdinand as much, the man just continued to glare at Hubert. Well, he supposed that Ferdinand must be low on energy to the point of fainting if he was unwilling to argue with Hubert. “I must go take care of more important matters. Go rest.” Turning on his heel, Hubert did not wait to hear Ferdinand’s response. Which was probably for the best since the door shut a bit too quickly after Hubert had left and he heard another thud, which he assumed was Ferdinand falling down again. Pausing, Hubert thought that maybe he should drag Ferdinand to the infirmary if he were that weak, but then decided to keep walking. He’d already suggested it and Ferdinand did not ask for help. 

And Hubert was eager to talk to Linhardt after class. 


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s just like five years ago,” Hubert placed the file that Edelgard had given him in front of Linhardt who regarded it with a frown. “You don’t seem as excited this time around.” 

“Yes, well,” Linhardt admired the vile he’d been experimenting with absentmindedly, “a vampire appearing during my carefree days at the academy and a vampire appearing in the middle of war times are two entirely different matters. This is going to cause panic in the army, and that is truly the last thing we need at the moment.” Pausing, Linhardt blinked at Hubert, “Do you think that this is the same vampire from back then?” 

“It could be.” Hubert shook his head. “We never did catch the vampire from five years ago. If it is the same vampire this time…” 

“Then they would have to be someone in town, or one of the Black Eagles, since those are the only two groups of people that were at Garreg Mach during both incidences.” Linhardt completed Hubert’s thoughts. “That is, if this is not a different vampire altogether who infiltrated from elsewhere.” 

Hubert didn’t respond. It was concerning, to say the least, that someone in their own strike force could be a vampire.

“We still don’t know that much about vampires,” Linhardt hummed, “they might not be ravenous beasts like the Church’s texts say. It wouldn’t be the first time they demonized a group they didn’t fancy to maintain social order. But, who truly knows what they are really like?” Putting a hand to his mouth, Linhardt’s face turned a sickly green, “Personally, I can only imagine a true monster enjoying the taste and smell of blood, but that’s just me.” 

“If I brought someone to you, would you be able to tell if they were a vampire?” Hubert questioned. 

“Nope. Probably not.” Linhardt shook his head dismissively and rolled his eyes at Hubert’s glare. “It’s not for my lack of trying, I am simply being realistic,” Linhardt clarified with a shrug. “I’ve never seen one before and there are hardly any good scientific texts on them, how would I know how to determine if one were a vampire? If it were one of the Eagles, I would have known by now if it were something I could tell with a simple medical assessment. That being said,” Linhardt opened a drawer and pulled out a thick journal, “I will start looking into it more. I had some theories five years ago about this subject that I didn’t have the material to test out. If any of them turn out to have merit, I’ll inform you.” 

“Good.” Hubert turned to leave, his cape swishing behind him. While Linhardt had slothful habits, he knew that he was wholly dedicated to his research. His work was more than just a job, it was part of him. If Linhardt could produce no results, then it was a dead end. In that regard, Linhardt was almost frustratingly invaluable. 

“Oh, and Hubert,” Linhardt called out just as Hubert was leaving. Hubert didn’t turn around but he stopped to listen. “You seem to always be the one asking me about vampires, it was the same 5 years ago. You’re very interested in this topic, aren’t you? It wouldn’t surprise me if _you_ were the vampire.” The sardonic lit in Linhardt’s voice grated Hubert’s ears so he just walked away, muttering “Ridiculous,” under his breath. 

This really was five years ago all over again. 

\---

Hubert hadn’t been able to track down Linhardt after class. It seemed that Linhardt and Casper both skipped class to go, Vampire Hunting, much to his Lady’s ire. So, instead, Hubert sat with Edelgard and Dorothea in the dining hall for dinner. As expected, the dining hall was brimming with gossip and hysteria about vampires.

“As worrying as all this is, don’t you think that there is something romantic about vampires?” Dorothea chatted away as she cut up the food on her plate with grace that would put a noble to shame. 

Edelgard choked on her drink in disbelief and raised a skeptical brow at Dorothea. “What about a blood-sucking monster is romantic?” 

“Oh, you know~” Dorothea sang and fanned herself, “some say that they have otherworldly beauty. That they lure in their prey and seduce them with their wiles. Then, when they are vulnerable, they sink their teeth into their neck erotically. There are many books and even some operas about them!” 

Edelgard turned a little pink at the description and Hubert felt the sudden urge to flee this conversation or shut Dorothea up. This was not the sort of topic for the dinner table! But, Edelgard recovered and went with the flow, “Honestly Dorothea, with that description, you seem like you could be a vampire. You sing like an enchantress and it's no secret that you are a rare beauty.” 

If it were not for Hubert's impeccable control, he would have choked on his drink. His Lady was truly in a good mood today.

Dorothea beamed at that. “Oh! Edie! I can’t believe you just said that about me!” She gushed and bumped Edelgard’s shoulder playfully, turning Edelgard redder. “I’ll make sure to sing about you with this voice of mine all the time when you are Emperor.”

Hubert knew it was time to intervene before his lady turned into a tomato, so he clung to the most interesting part of the conversation, “I’m more interested in the part about you fitting the description of a vampire. I am inclined to agree.” He let a smug smirk twist the corner of his lips up.

Puffing up, Dorothea stabbed a vegetable, “Oh, hush! Do you really think I could be such a monster? Haven’t you also read the stories about them being cold and heartless? Do I seem like that to you?” Dorothea flipped her hair over her shoulders. “Even speaking literally, I have warm blood and a beating heart, which vampires in stories don’t have.” 

“Those are just stories,” Hubert reminded her with the quirk of his brow. 

“Well, the idea of vampires being beautiful also comes from stories, so this conversation is irrelevant. We don’t know anything about vampires for sure.” Dorothea switched gears, switching back to a more chipper mood. “Oh! I do wonder if it might be one of us though. I wonder...” She began to tick off some people on her fingers, “I’d place my bets on Marianne, Lin, and... Hubie.” Dorothea glanced at Hubert cooly, a cold satisfaction in her eyes. 

Ugh, had Hubert inspired her ire? Great. 

“Hubert and Linhardt?” Edelgard shot Hubert an amused glance, find the idea too amusing. 

Hubert crossed his arms with indignation, “Well, Dorothea, pray, do tell us why you think this.” 

“Glad you asked!” Dorothea bubbled, bursting with glee at Hubert's expense. Playing innocent, she started with Linhardt, “Linhardt is always sleeping! Vampires are supposed to be nocturnal and sensitive to light, right?” 

Edelgard shook her head, but wore an amused smile. It warmed Hubert’s heart to see her enjoying herself like this, even if the topic at hand was nonsense. “Linhardt can hardly stand the sight of blood. He would make an awful vampire.” 

“That’s true.” Dorothea put a finger to her cheek as she pondered that thought. “Okay then," Dorothea's eyes twinkled with devilish mirth as she locked eyes with Hubert, "so I think it might be Hubie because he’s already so vampiric. He dresses in black all the time, probably never sleeps, uses dark magic, and has glow in the dark eyes. Totally a vampire.” 

“My eyes do not glow in the dark.” Hubert protested dryly, a hand going up to his eyes instinctively. Such. Nonsense. 

Both of the girls laughed at this and Hubert was at a loss. At least someone was enjoying this. Soon after they packed up their dishes and Dorothea and Edelgard headed off to their rooms. Hubert stayed back longer, wanting to patrol the grounds at night to take stock of the Church’s added defenses. It was his duty to know what was going on at all times, regardless of the situation.

He couldn't let anything get in the way of Edelgard's plans.

But as it turned out, reconnaissance was suddenly more bothersome than Hubert had expected. Dorothea’s accusations were only the start of what would become a source of headache for Hubert. As he passed by other students, he heard whispers and felt eyes on him. Naturally, this altered Hubert's fine-tuned senses. Like a cat coming to life, Hubert bristled and inconspicuously eavesdropped. Listening, Hubert realized they were just gossiping about him. Annoying, but harmless. Usually, Hubert wouldn’t care at all about such things, but if left unchecked it could turn into problem. 

“Hey, that’s Hubert von Vestra right?” One girl whispered to her friend. 

“Yeah! He’s totally a vampire. You can so picture him sucking some poor kid dry with no mercy. My friend even told me he lurks around the hallways at night. He’s so suspicious!” said friend replied. 

“I agree! He’s so pale and creepy. Look at those cheeks! Could probably stab someone with those alone! Really, I’d be more surprised if he wasn’t a vampire. I bet it's a secret Vestra thing.”

Hubert growled under his breath and ignored them, making his way down the hall to start his rounds. This was the last thing he needed. Hubert’s intimidating and dark mannerism usually drew people away from him, which Hubert was fine with. It made it easier for him to move around and get what he wanted. But now, people were watching him because of those very mannerisms.

It would be harder to move around when he had all these harpies scrutinizing his every step. Picking up speed, Hubert walked faster to get away from them.

He wished this whole ordeal would just end already. Hubert had a much more important job to do and he wouldn't let it be hindered by some gossiping mindless buffoons. 

Using a secret exit, Hubert left the main grounds of the monastery. Falling into his usual rhythm, he slipped into the dark cover that the thick forest provided and silently swerved around branches as he did retcon. As he expected, they had added guards all the way down the path leading to town. It would be harder to get his spies to Hubert’s secret entrances if they couldn’t even make it to the outskirts of the monastery. Hubert would have to find a weakness in their defenses. Or, get a list of the guard's new watch times, or- 

-Hubert's thoughts were shattered as he bumped into a very solid figure that was definitely not a tree.

Instincts set off alarms in Hubert’s mind and he immediately pulled out one of his many hidden daggers, pushed the man into a nearby tree, and covered his mouth to prevent a scream with his spare hand. Dark magic coated his fingertips, likely stinging the poor fool trapped under his hand. While Hubert wasn’t physically strong, all it took was a display of his magic to get his enemies to know they were fighting a losing battle; the air crackled with the scent of ozone and decay and pulsed with the power of Hubert’s magic. Placing the dagger to the throat of his assailant, Hubert tried to get a better look at who it was. 

In the dark, it was almost impossible to make out who it was. It was a man, a well-built man, but young, Hubert could tell. But other than that, he had nothing to go on. A guard? 

The clouds parted and moonlight trickled through the canopy of the thick forest, letting in weak beams of light. 

Hubert's heart jumped in surprise, his eyes widening slightly. 

There were a pair of familiar copper eyes blinking owlishly at Hubert, shining like gemstones in the moonlight. “Ferdinand?” Hubert whispered roughly, “what in the Divine Seiros’s name are you doing here?” With a hiss, he pulled his dagger away and let Ferdinand go, but Hubert did not drop his guard. Ferdinand? _Ferdinand?_

“I,” Ferdinand began his explanation but Hubert put a finger to his lip to remind him to be quieter. They were sneaking around after all. Trying again in a softer tone, which Hubert was glad to know Ferdinand was capable of, Ferdinand responded, “I was checking the added defenses that the Church was placing.” 

Hubert didn’t let his surprise show, but he narrowed his eyes. “And why would you do that?” 

“To ensure that there were not any blind spots in the Church’s defenses, of course! It is a noble’s duty to protect. I needed to be sure that they were doing their job properly.” Ferdinand puffed his chest out proudly and he laughed nervously. 

Of course, it was something like that. Hubert let his shoulders drop. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose. They had to get back to the Church before one of the guards found them and reported their suspicious behaviour. But trying to sneak back with Ferdinand would mean revealing one of Hubert’s own secret exits. And just the idea of sneaking with Ferdinand seemed impossible. It was like trying to hide an elephant. Troublesome.

Then Hubert's mind backtracked quickly, puzzle pieces slotting together and creating an unsettling picture. How did Ferdinand get out of the monastery? And wasn’t he sick? No, wait, Ferdinand’s alibi did not make sense. If he wished to see the Church’s defenses, he could have just asked Seteth rather than sneak around. It wasn't easy to sneak this far out and not alert the guards. It took planning, training, and experience. And Ferdinand was supposed to be sick anyway.

Ferdinand was lying.

Hubert felt his blood run cold. He didn’t think Ferdinand capable of carrying out such sly behaviour with a straight expression. Upon closer inspection, Ferdinand was twiddling with his hair, his jaw tight, and the chords of his throat tense. Clearly, he was trying to feign calm; and it had almost worked. Almost. Perhaps it even would have worked, if it were anyone but Hubert von Vestra. If Ferdinand was faking illness, skipping classes, and hiding away in the dark... Hubert's eyes frosted over. Duke Aegir was a bad seed in the kingdom, and Hubert had overlooked Ferdinand’s potential darkness after seeing what a windbag he was, but perhaps that was a mistake.

Hubert knew how to deal with such dangerous seeds. They needed to be crushed before they could sprout. 

The temperature seemed to drop.

Leaning over Ferdinand intimidatingly, Hubert took a step forward, letting a cold and dangerous expression overtake his features. Reflexively, Ferdinand took a step back, his back pressed against the tree. He truly didn’t look sick anymore, Hubert assessed in the dim light; there was colour in his face and he held himself up with strength. “Feeling better so soon, are we?” Hubert took advantage of the height he had on Ferdinand and loomed over him as he spoke in a slithery rasp, “How did you manage to get out here, past all the guards at the entrance? Were you faking illness all day, preparing to sneak out at night to do some dark deeds? If you wanted to simply take stalk of defenses, you could have asked a guard or Seteth. No need for this sneaking, of which should not be in your nature. Unless this is your true nature.” Whispering, Hubert hissed venomously, “What are you playing at, von Aegir.”

Eyes like daggers, Hubert glared down at Ferdinand who swallowed thickly under the intensity of Hubert’s gaze.

“Gods!” Ferdinand shot up, the space between him and Hubert growing an inch smaller. The air between them cracked with dense electricity. Hubert did not take a step back. With a fire in his eyes, Ferdinand spat back heatedly, “I would never do something so foul as play hooky to do dark deeds. My sickness was real, common for me, in fact, if you must know! And fine you are right, I did not come out here to observe the guards. I snuck out to town to get some medicine for myself. I know what I needed to get better because as I said, this sickness is common for me. A fact I wanted to keep secret for the sake of my noble image. I ran out of my stock and that is why I fell ill.”

“Convenient. Let’s say I believe you, then why wait till nightfall to go town.” Hubert accused, not giving Ferdinand even an inch of reprieve. 

Ferdinand did not allow himself to be intimidated, leaning even closer into the volcanic tension. He spoke pointedly, “I did not wait till nightfall. You misunderstand. I went soon after you left me, after I rested enough to make the journey. I just got back and, I concede, I am arriving back much later than expected which is why I am, as you put it, ‘sneaking around.’” Jutting his chin up in that cocky way that Ferdinand only did when his competitive blood was roaring, Ferdinand challenged Hubert. “You want proof of my ailment? Take note of all the balls I missed from age 13 to 14. Any of my nursemaids will tell you I was very ill.”

Hubert held his gaze. He searched but couldn’t find any trace of lying on Ferdinand’s features, only self-assured confidence. But that wasn’t enough to put Hubert’s suspicions to rest, “Fine, I will look into that. But are there guards that could attest to your story?” 

“No.” Ferdinand broke eye contact with Hubert briefly, “I used a hidden exit rather than leaving through the front. I am interested in value of Garreg Mach as a fortress, so I have been exploring its tunnels and secrets. But,” Ferdinand put his hands on Hubert’s shoulders, looking at him straight in the eyes, “I am not a criminal that I can promise you!” He pushed back Hubert, creating some space between them, “And I would appreciate it if you did not treat me like one when you have no reason to be here either and I can report you.” 

Hubert was affronted at Ferdinand’s boldness. “You would not dare.” Hubert dropped his voice low, letting the threat sit in the air. “As far as threats go, that was pathetic of you. If you tell the guards about me, then I will tell them about you.” 

“Exactly.” Ferdinand let Hubert go with an all too pleased smile, taking a step back.

Eyes widening, Hubert’s heart sank as he realized what had just happened. 

_We both must swear to silence._

_Ferdinand_ had cornered him, Hubert realized windedly and with no small amount of dumbfoundment. 

Bathed in moonlight, Ferdinand grinned merrily at his victory, his hair drinking up the silvery moonlight and shining like warm embers in contrast. This close, Hubert could see the light freckles that dotted his creamy skin, sprinkled haphazardly around his nose bridge. 

His smile was blindingly innocent for someone who’d managed to outmaneuver Hubert of all people. 

A feeling that Hubert decided to name repulsion gripped his heart. How could he have been threatened by such a naive man? A soft sheltered beauty that was only born out of weakness and coddling. Repulsive. Ferdinand hadn’t even asked Hubert to tell him why he was here. He _allowed_ Hubert to interrogate him rather than simply make him swear to silence right away. If he were planning something malicious then, his actions were foolish at best. 

But he was a bit stronger than Hubert had given him credit for. 

He talked back to Hubert, pushed back against his intimidation with his usual willfulness, and even talked his way out of further interrogation. And this wasn’t even the first time that Ferdinand talked back to him fearlessly. He was bold, even in the face of adversity. Hubert would have to keep an eye on him. There were not many people that subverted Hubert’s expectations. Or maybe he was giving Ferdinand too much credit. 

Hubert would watch him closely. For the sake of the Empire. 

“So, since we are accomplices right now, Hubert, you should value me more and treat me kinder. Let us get out of here, shall we?” Ferdinand turned towards Garreg Mach, taking a loud step forward and snapping a tree branch. 

“Stop that!” Hubert reached out a hand to stop him. Yeah, he was giving him too much credit. He was still a bumbling fool with no tact. “You are always so loud. Are you trying to get us caught? I will walk in front. Follow my steps, but lead me towards one of your secret entrances.” Hubert didn’t want to reveal any of his secrets, but Ferdinand, if he was truly innocent, should have no trouble showing his cards. 

“I am not loud, you are just inhumanly silent, von Vestra. If I did not know any better, I would say you are the vampire that everyone is fretting over. Going around in the dark as you are. But no matter, I will show you my tunnels because we are accomplices tonight!” 

“Do you ever tire of your prattling,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Repulsion." Yeah. I'm sure that's what it is. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Comments really help inspire me to write, so if you liked it, please drop one :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey couldn't figure out the tone I wanted for this chapter and that's why it took so long. This chapter takes place during the war

Looking back at it, Hubert had assumed many things of Ferdinand that turned out to be far from the truth. He’d written him off as someone with little merit. But then Ferdinand proved on many occasions that he had a sharp mind, a commendable vision, and the determination to see it to fruition. Not to mention, he was a kind and just person. Truly, someone of his character was invaluable in the post-war world that was to be created. After all the bloody deeds were done, after Edelgard parted the clouds away, the sun needed to shine. 

Hubert wanted to puke. Such sappy thoughts were not like him. Taking a sip of his bitter coffee to cleanse himself, Hubert went back to writing reports. He’d chosen to work in the gardens today, having grown tired of the clutter of papers on his desk that he couldn’t organize. It was pleasant, the greenery was aesthetic and the weather nice. Small gusts of wind threatened to blow away his papers, but it was nothing too bothersome. 

“Ah, is that Hubert?” A familiar voice called out from behind Hubert. Just the devil he was thinking of. Craning his head over his shoulder, Hubert looked back at his ally. 

Hubert swallowed. 

The sun was shining brightly behind Ferdinand, forming a halo around his head, his fiery hair contrasting starkly against the ocean blue sky. He wore a rosy flush on the high of his cheeks, the healthy glow framed by messy strands of hair, clearly winded from riding. And he was beaming a bright smile right at Hubert, so bright that Hubert felt the need to look away immediately. He didn’t need to be going blind in the middle of a war. Hubert inwardly scowled at the thought as he pointedly ignored Ferdinand’s approach.

Hubert Von Vestra did not need distractions. He didn’t require or desire friendship. In fact, he’d be more than happy to trudge through his bloodstained path alone, cast in shadows, so long as Edelgard’s goals were met. 

But despite that, Hubert couldn’t deny that he had something akin to a friendship with this sunny fop of a man. Ferdinand was too persistent in everything that he did. Friendship included; he’d weaseled it out of Hubert before Hubert was even aware of what was happening. Meddlesome, idealistic, optimistic, noble— 

“Hubert, that was rather rude of you,” Ferdinand teased lightheartedly with a chuckle in his voice as he circled around the table to sit on the chair opposite to Hubert where they usually had their weekly tea and coffee—so casual yet refined in the simple movement. “I know that you are a busy man, but the least you could do is say hello,” he teased with a grin.

Biting humour came naturally to Hubert. He didn’t look up from his papers when he flatly replied, “Are you so starved for appraisal that you require my greeting every time I see you?”

Deceivingly quick-witted as ever, Ferdinand replied in a second, leaning on the table with his forearms, brows raised, “Fine. If you are not going to greet me, then I suppose I should leave and find company more _appreciative_ of me. Goodbye, Hubert.” He got up to leave curtly and without fuss.

Ugh, it was so Ferdinand. Which Hubert had begrudgingly come to appreciate. For all Ferdinand sought others approval, he never begged for it. Especially when it came to Hubert’s cold shoulder. Ferdinand’s sense of self-pride and righteousness was as infuriating as it was respectable. 

Because it forced Hubert to chase or let him go.

And he didn’t want him to go. 

But, Hubert was still a prideful man in his own way. He too, wouldn’t beg. He’d manipulate so that he didn’t need to; his game was built on subtle wordplay and underlying meanings. Hubert hummed and shuffled through his papers, his heart beating a little quick. Then he commented as one would when remarking about the weather, “Your task will prove futile, you will not find such company anywhere in Garreg Mach, so it would be wise of you to settle back to where you were.” 

Ferdinand halted. His brows furrowed. Then realization dawned on Ferdinand’s face. He read in between the lines. 

_You will not find any company that appreciates you more than me._

“Oh.” Ferdinand paused, the red that dotted his cheeks spreading to the tips of his ears prettily. He sat back down and Hubert raised a document to hide his grin, he’d won. He took a moment to relish Ferdinand’s fluster. Twirling a strand of hair, Ferdinand fidgeted, “I really should make better friends, then. But I suppose that is my own downfall.” Ferdinand cleared his throat, his blush receding, but his voice was slightly strained, “So then, Hubert…. is there any interesting work you have today?” 

Hubert was glad for the deflection. 

“Yes, in fact, there is.” Hubert looked up to check Ferdinand’s reaction. Ferdinand seemed surprised and immediately interested at this and straightened up; which was probably because Hubert didn’t share much of his work life with Ferdinand, aside from their shared tasks which Ferdinand didn’t need Hubert to inform him of. “There will be an official statement released soon, so there is no harm in telling you now, so long as you keep your mouth silent about it.” 

“What an honour,” Ferdinand laughed good-naturedly, a warm and happy sound that Hubert thought had no place existing in times of war. Ferdinand made a zipping motion with his hand across his mouth, “My lips are sealed, naturally. I would never think to compromise any of the trust you share with me.” There was so much honesty in Ferdinand’s eyes that Hubert once again felt the need to look away, taking a sip of coffee. Honesty. Trust. Other traits that had no right existing in times of war, yet here he was.

Once he had found his balance again, Hubert set aside his cup with a clack, his face perfectly blank. Ferdinand waited patiently and intently for Hubert to begin. Hubert crossed his arms, “We have evidence that there is a vampire in Garreg Mach again. We don’t know if it is the same vampire from years ago or if it is a new one. This time, we must deal with the issue for good." A daggerlike smile spread across Hubert's face, a dark amusement creeping into his raspy voice, "It is our turn to go _vampire hunting_.”

Hubert's words rang in the still air.

And Ferdinand blanched, his eyes going wide. He looked like he'd just been winded by a spell to his back. Just as he had when Hubert had told him similar news all those years ago. Paralyzed. Then, Ferdinand clenched his fists on the table, mouth pursing into a rigid straight line, the chords in his shoulders tensing. He shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Hubert studied him evenly, waiting for his response. It took him a few moments before he was able to respond. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “That...is certainly a problem.” Ferdinand smiled weakly, “You do not think they will just... go away this time, as they did before?” 

“That is irrelevant,” Hubert explained. “If the Empire does not provide a body, people will grow fearful of their being a vampire among their ranks. And, they will think the Empire is incapable of dealing with such an issue. We cannot let there be any weakness in our morale or our image if we want to win this war. The vampire escaping will prove our incompetence. We need to produce results." It was simple, "We need a body.”

Whatever little colour remained in Ferdinand's face drained at that. He was practically ashen. “Ah,” Ferdinand bit his lip, his honey eyes darting around, “you do make a fair point.... Although, it is easier said than done. We tried rather hard last time to catch the vampire, but it did not work out so well, as you recall. It did not work out well at all. It was a disaster, in fact. They must be rather tricky creatures.” A wry smile tugged at the corners of Ferdinand's lips.

Of course, Hubert remembered. Five years ago, their vampire hunt was a spectacular failure. A rather traumatic failure.“Let’s hope that it is a different vampire and that this time, he is of the duller kind.” Hubert finished the last sip of his coffee. “We will likely have a meeting about it in the near future, to think of ways to draw it out. Do you have any ideas that come to mind?”

“We have some monks that know high-level faith spells, yes?” Ferdinand thought aloud, his voice tight and strained though he casually leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. He rambled on, a nervous habit. “That should be highly effective on vampires, since they are a type of monster. We can send of few waves of those spells down the Church and smoke the vampire out if they are among us?” 

Hubert closed his eyes and thought, paying the idea actual merit. “No. Even if such spells are effective against monsters, they still hurt humans too. And I doubt we can expect everyone in the army to consent to being seared by powerful magic so we can monitor who screams the loudest.”

“Ah, well, when you put it that way,” Ferdinand frowned and threw out his arms in a shrug, face soured and distraught, “I suppose I will need to think on it more before the war table.” Lost in thought, Ferdinand looked somewhere to the left of Hubert with a troubled expression. Then, as though banishing his thoughts, Ferdinand shook his head. With a sigh, he relinquished some of the tension in his shoulders as he declared, “We shall speak more on this later.”

Hubert nodded and went back to reading his documents, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ferdinand took a few more moments to think to himself, his eyes following a butterfly. Silence filled the air for a few beats. Then the butterfly was out of sight and Ferdinand addressed Hubert again. He cocked his head slightly, his wavy hair following the motion, “Would you be opposed to me bringing my work out here as well? It is a lovely day.”

“As though I could do anything to stop you,” Hubert grunted half-heartedly, shuffling his papers.

Something in Ferdinand’s eyes twinkled at that, “Yes that is right,” Ferdinand stood up and smiled so fondly at Hubert that it was almost sad, “I am certain that Hubert von Vestra, spymaster, tacition, and ruthless dark mage is powerless before the likes of Ferdinand von Aegir.” Ferdinand took off before Hubert could think of a retort to that. 

When Ferdinand was out of earshot, Hubert shook his head and spoke under his breath resignedly, setting his papers down.“That is indeed what the evidence seems to be pointing to.”

-

  
And when Hubert was out of earshot, Ferdinand broke out into a cold sweat, pressing his back to a pillar to steady his shaking legs. His heartbeat ferociously in his ears, a pit of dread firmly settling and twisting in his stomach. Ferdinand placed a hand over his erratic heart and exhaled shakily, slumping further down, _"Oh, merciful Sothis, not again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out most of the fic will take place in the past for a while. And we are prolly gonna slip into Ferdie's pov for a bit. Maybe. Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
